This invention relates generally to optical viewing devices and more particularly to an optical device for providing a three dimensional view of a two dimensional image.
It is desirable for many reasons to be able to observe an image or picture in three dimensional form.
Stereopticons are old and well known optical viewing devices for accomplishing this purpose.
Such devices have been generally characterized by the use of two specially prepared images which are projected for binocular viewing so the resolution of the images by the eyes of the viewer produce a single three dimensional image of the two pictures.
With the advent of slides and other photographic data where only a single image is provided various devices have been developed to convert the single image by some form of optical system so that the viewer will see the image in three dimensional effect.
Such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,084,795; 2,297,322; 2,337,139, and 3,516,725.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,322 a mirror system is utilized to split the two dimensional image and to direct one split image to the right eye of the viewer and the other split image to the left eye of the viewer so that when the eyes of the viewer resolve the respective split images, the image will appear in three dimensional form.
The optical device in accordance with the present invention seeks to accomplish the same end result in that it takes a single two dimensional image and by means of a device which utilizes the coaction between a plurality of mirrors and optical devices achieves the same end of splitting the single image into two separate images so that when the separate images or split images are transmitted they will be viewed or projected in three dimensional form.
Additionally the optical device in accordance with the present invention provides means for adjusting the viewing conduits for differences in the distance between the eyes of different people when the device in accordance with the present invention is in the form of an optical viewer.